Snogwarts: A Dark Encounter
by SNOGWARTS
Summary: Percy finds himself in an unfamiliar situation after receiving a letter from a secret admirer


SNOGWARTS: A Dark Encounter

By: The Marauder Named Prongs

Assigned by GOLD fish 945

A Draco Malfoy/Percy Weasley pairing

"I'm on patrol in the dungeons tonight, Penelope," Percy Weasley confided with a grimace. "But I promise to meet up with you later." With that, the red-haired Prefect made his descent to the Dungeons containing the Slytherin common room. He was unaware as to where exactly the common room's entrance was, but he figured simply walking from the potions classroom to the dungeon's entrance repeatedly would suffice.

As he escaped the grasps of his girlfriend, he sighed a breath of relief. His brothers had always made fun of him for being single. Now, they made fun of him for his choice in girlfriends. He could only imagine what they would do if they knew he secretly wasn't into girls at all. He shook his head at the thought, praying Fred and George had picked just this _one _night to stay in their dormitories. He couldn't deal with them at this present moment.

Percy Weasley was not really patrolling the dungeons that night. Indeed, he wasn't on Prefect duty at all. Earlier that week, he had received a strange owl from a fellow student asking him to meet in the dungeons on this precise night. The anonymous stranger admitted that he was male and that he had been interested in Percy for quite some time. Percy's utter lack of confidence found that hard to believe, but he agreed to meet anyways. He did not know any gay men at Hogwarts. He would love to meet one, even if there was no chemistry.

However, Percy had the overwhelming feeling that the letter-sender was a Slytherin. Why else would he ask to meet down here in these dank dungeons? Percy wasn't sure if he could stomach the idea of dating a Slytherin. It when against every principle in his mind. Slytherins were dirty. Slytherins were the closest thing to evil Percy had ever witnessed. He knew he should keep his distance. And yet, here he was, pacing outside the area he suspected to be the Slytherin common room.

He had his back to the secret doorway when it creaked open. He turned sharply, desperate to see if it were his anonymous letter-writer. He saw a flash of bright blond hair, slicked back in the most aristocratic fashion. It didn't take a genius to know who that was.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Percy called angrily up the corridor, withdrawing his wand defensively. "Where do you think you're going?"

Draco Malfoy turned towards Percy, smiling arrogantly. "What's it to you, Weasley?" he sneered. "Lost your boyfriend, have you?"

Percy stilled. Certainly Malfoy didn't know about his sexual orientation. No one knew. For Merlin's sake, he had a cover-up girlfriend! Unless…. Percy couldn't even bear to consider the option that Malfoy had sent him that letter. That was wrong on every single level imaginable.

"I have no boyfriend," Percy replied pathetically. Malfoy laughed loudly. At the sound, Percy determinedly announced, "I will get Professor Snape if I must." It was not much of a threat, considering Malfoy's great relationship with Snape, but Percy could think of no better threat at that moment.

Again, Malfoy sneered. "Give it a rest, Weasley. I sent you that damned letter."

Percy's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Quickly, he regained his composure. Surely this was all some intricate Slytherin prank. "What letter?" Percy feigned obliviousness.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Put the damn wand away. I told you, I sent you that letter a few days ago. I wanted to meet you here."

He just couldn't believe it. It was a joke. Even if, in some twisted reality, Draco Malfoy was a homosexual, there was no way this arrogant, aristocratic, pureblood-activist would ever go for a Weasley. Let alone Percy Weasley. He was likely the most boring of his siblings. Why on Earth would Malfoy choose him?

"You're lying," Percy said, holding his wand up. "This is some stupid joke."

"It's not," Malfoy replied defiantly. "I wasn't about to sign my name on it, Weasley. What if you had misplaced it or let your stupid brothers get a hold of it? You may be comfortable as a ponce, but I am not."

He sounded so genuine. Could this really be? Even if Malfoy was gay and really did fancy Percy, was there ever even one instance where Percy had feelings for him? He could not think of a single one. The boy was so much younger than him! The boy was Ron's age! It wasn't right, no matter what way it was looked at. This was so, so wrong.

But he could not deny the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had butterflies. He was sure they were not directly caused by Malfoy, but caused rather by the fact that someone – anyone – shared his condition. It was the greatest lift from his shoulders.

He lowered his wand, but did not pocket it. "Why did you ask me to meet you here, Draco?" he questioned, trying to keep his tone light. "What do you want?"

Draco laughed mirthlessly. "I thought that was obvious," he said plainly. At the words, he began walking deeper into the dungeons, beckoning Percy to follow him down the dark pathway. He stopped outside the Potions classroom, smiling wickedly in Percy's direction. Percy swallowed hard, trying to keep himself calm, cool and collected. It was proving very difficult in the present situation. Malfoy opened the door to the classroom, ushering Percy inside. The room was very dark. Percy peered warily at the doorway to the office he knew Snape occupied.

As if reading his thoughts, Malfoy assured him, "Snape is out patrolling the upper corridors tonight. He won't be back for ages." Percy nodded, his throat dry with nerves and anticipation.

Malfoy gracefully hefted himself onto one of the student desks. With a wave of his arm, he called Percy to him, smiling wickedly.

Suddenly feeling significantly inferior to this boy who was several years younger than him, Percy had to inquire. "Why would you choose me of all people?" It was a simple question, and Malfoy gave him a simple answer.

"You're the only Weasley with any brains. And you're the only other person here who I am sure is gay."

Again, Percy nodded. He didn't think he wanted to know exactly how Malfoy knew for certain that he was gay. He wasn't going to deny it, but the fact that Malfoy had somehow figured him out made him nervous. How many other students knew? He shuddered away from the thought, turning his attention back to the blond boy seated before him.

Another idea struck him. "How old are you, Draco?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" the boy answered him.

Percy looked at him sharply. "I'm seventeen, Draco. I could get into a lot of trouble."

Draco shook his head, trying not to laugh. "It's not like I'm going to let you fuck me or anything, Weasley," he said boldly. "I just want a good snogging. Can you do that, Weasley?" Draco raised an amused eyebrow in Percy's direction, daring him to decline. Percy didn't.

He wasn't sure what had overcome him. He was not very attracted to the Malfoy boy, but he could not deny himself the satisfaction of being faced with another homosexual. He never thought he would find one! The excitement of the experience was far more intoxicating to him than the person he was experiencing it with.

He wedged himself between Draco's legs, standing at the edge of the table upon which the other boy sat. He looked at him hesitantly. He couldn't back out, but he couldn't make the first move either. And he didn't have to. Draco smashed their lips together with bruising force. Percy had never been kissed like that by anyone in his life. (Granted, he had only ever kissed his mother, his Aunt Muriel and Penelope.) It was passionate, it was heated, it was borderline erotic. For a few minutes, Percy forgot whose legs he was standing between, and just lost himself in the situation. If he had been unsure of his sexuality before, he was certain now. The feel of Draco's lips mapping over his so expertly was amazing. He didn't want it to stop. It was Draco who pulled away first, gasping for breath.

"Where did you learn to kiss, Weasley?" Draco asked, wiping his lips on the back of his robes.

Percy blushed crimson, though the darkness hid his face. He should have known that would be too good to be true. After all, it was still Malfoy he had kissed, as much as he had enjoyed it.

Percy folded his arms defiantly across his chest. "Your father taught me," he replied dryly, before storming his way out of the classroom and away from the blond-haired boy who had successfully jumbled his mind and insulted his abilities. But it was all right. Percy learned a valuable lesson that night.

A Malfoy is always a Malfoy, and blackmail was always a tool for revenge. He was quite sure Draco would rather be expelled than be outed to the entire school. Smiling to himself, Percy Weasley left the dungeons and made his way back to the Gryffindor common room where his girlfriend sat waiting for him.

* * *

_Well, you can thank Goldy for this one. Trust me, folks, this is not an easy pairing. I mean, PERCY WEASLEY... COME ON. _

_Love, Prongsie  
_


End file.
